


Eridan and Sollux Are Gay and Sad

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Aradia is dead too, Cuddles, Eridan's brother dies, Fluffy, Humanstuck, I swear, I wish I could tag better, Insomnia, JUST, Just a ton of ficlets, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Please it's actually decent, Sadness, Sappy/Sweet moments, Self Harm, Sickness, The (Mentioned) characters are just in the back ground, The drugs aren't horrible (Weed and all that), The tags make this fic look ugly and bad, This'll be gay, a mess, and implied - Freeform, smoking and drugs, smut is mentioned, they're dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: Sollux fucks up Eridan's birthday and makes up for it in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is a bitch to write on mobile okay? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my drabbles and leave your thoughts in the comments please! It'd be great to hear from you guys!
> 
> This is still a WIP, I don't have time to finish it and it's going to delete itself soon! I'm posting it now and will finish it when I can. Please give me feed back anyways! I'd appreciate hearing from you.
> 
> \- Otter

Great. 

 

You forgot your boyfriends birthday, how the fuck could you do this? You scold yourself mentally, you've been together for what?  _Three years now you dip shit._ With a sigh you get out of your old car and walk into the store, this year was actually going to be different. Yes; you planned this all ahead of time. No; you- yes you did get caught up in something else but no you didn't intentionally forget. You'd actually go ballistic on yourself for being such a douche, you love Eridan too much to actually forget something so important. Your handsome boyfriend is now twenty one years old!  ~~~~Still a year younger than you but what does it matter? As you hurry into the store you have a slight glare on your face, you're on a mission and you need to get him everything you planned on getting him. Though soon you have a text expecting it to be Karkat, when no, it's the birthday boy himself.

**CA: hey sol, are you still at wwork or on your wway home?**

You can't lie to him, but you're going to anyways. 

**TA: yeah ED, ii'm on my way home now. ju2t need to piick up 2ome thiing2 before ii'll be there.**

**CA: oh, alright. you didnt forget about our dinner plans did you? its alright if you did, wwe havve about an hour or so before wwe're considered "late"**

**TA: ED. ii'm hurt you'd thiink ii forgot about the diinner plan2. ii diidn't -** ~~~~ ~~ _ii forgot about the whole thiing iin general_~~ -  **forget, ii'll be home in about thiirty minute2.**

**CA: fine fine, ill see you wwhen you get back, ill be in the bedroom. see you soon, i lovve you**

**TA: ii love you two. happy biirthday by the way, the hiip2ter ii feel head over heel2 for ii2 growiing up 2o fa2t.**

**CA: shut up you insufferable ass! get yourself home soon**

 

It was over then and you're rushing, kinda jogging in your worn out converse down the isles one by one just looking for the- roses! The roses, you haven't bought him a bouquet in two years, no this isn't some tradition because you like twos, you just happened to forget. Dumb fuck. As you slow down as you walk, eyes landing on a large bouquet of white flowers, you can smell them from here and you know Eridan will enjoy them. He's always had a thing for perfumes, nice smelling fragrances while you on the other hand, couldn't care less about them. Except for the times when you wear some kind of cheaper smelling cologne, just the way his eyes sparkle a little as he catches his own whiff of it. Now that you think about it, Eridan doesn't smile too often, resting bitch face is what you've heard it be called but you aren't one to point fingers. Many of your friends have it but, Eridan may just be the worst you've seen. Well, that's a lie, Eridan has his moments, though soft moments where you two are in bed, legs tangled and you are holding one an other. He smiles then and you can hear it in his voice- snap out of it. Eridan is dreamy as hell but it's his birthday and you have priorities, day dreaming about your boyfriend is on the list but not the situation at hand.

You stop, the roses are in front of you and smelling amazing. You hurry up, grabbing the bouquet and run off to grab one of the cutest (and cheesiest) birthday cards you can find. Eridan has a thing for sea creatures, the ocean, all that stuff. Very aesthetic, you have to add that because Eridan does too. Nerd. Soon enough you're in the card isle, walking down it slowly as your eyes look back and forth between either sides; looking for the section labeled 'Birthday!'. It's hard to miss it, really, the small piece of card that has the words on it is a soft pastely blue. Then the bright as fuck balloons that surround the words. They're gross colors too, this weird greenish yellow, a ugly red and the weird cyan like color. As soon as the god awful colors catch your eye you wander over. Fred Meyer's, expensive but damn worth it. This year you're out doing the card from last year, but you're not too sure which card to pick. You just grab and go, not exactly caring which one you grabbed, until you looked at it. He was going to kill you but at least you'd get a good laugh out of this death. It was pink, and had a unicorn on it, (increadibly cliche, come on you guys get some better ideas jeez.) it states on the top in neat cursive. "Happy birthday princess hop--" the rest is just useless nonsense. You snort though as he make it to the 'self check-out' stands and pay for it all. Back in the car and on your way home. This was going to be good. 

Or at least you hope, mostly due to getting him. It was a chore, you've always hated traffic, hated waiting, the car was uncomfortable too. You're full of complaints and want to get home, kiss your boyfriend and surprise him. Yes, you have presents and actual gifts for him. That joke card doesn't count, it's not real no, you actually love Eridan so you're going to have a back up plan. Like always. Soon enough- what. Soon? No, no that thirty minute drive isn't considered soon. You're home though, flowers and card in hand as you bolt up the stairs. A whole fifteen minutes late, fuck! 

Eridan Ampora, you're lovely boyfrien is, pissed off. Oh you know you fucked up, and there is guilt, sitting heavily in the pit of your stomach before you get your ear full. You just walked in! 

 

"You fuckin' said you w-wouldn't be late!" You've made him stutter, you have made him angrier than you thought. 

"ED no I-" He interrupts. 

" _Don't giv-ve me that shit Captor, I'm in no mood for your damn excuses!_ " He growls at you before continuing. 

"How-w dare you Sollux, I w-went w-with w-what you said, took your w-word for it and I knew-w. Fuckin' knew-w you'd be late. That reservation is fucking  _canceled._ I can't get another one nor w-will I try. Just, I'll just go get some damn take out or somethin', w-we're not goin' out tonight." His voice was, sad? Upset? Hell, he sounded lost even. You fucked up. 

With a sigh, Eridan grabbed his car keys before turning to you once more. "I'm going dow-wntow-wn to grab food, do you w-want anythin'?" His tone was softer, you think he hurt his throat, or vocal cords, maybe both. You only shake your head in response, "No.." You sounded a lot shakier than you thought you would have. He gives a nod before he's out the door, he won't get food, not when he's angry like this no. It'd hurt his stomach too badly, you run your fingers through your hair setting the flowers down on the kitchen counter. The card is in the garbage now, and you're going to fix this. Make this birthday the best. 

Dinner, you are making him dinner at the moment. Something, romantic and really fucking cliche, but it's going to be romantic and you will sweep him off of his feet. Maybe not physically, erm. You two are almost the same height him being just the tiniest bit taller, you're six foot one, he's six foot two. Now that you about it all  how he's more muscular, better looking - How did you manage to get him? Land such a score as your handsome boyfriend? You remember, it was one of the cutest things you've ever seen, and probably the most awkward and- you could go on and on and probably end up insulting the fact that you two are together today. You don't want to do that, you're very happy that you're together. The story is locked away in the back of your mind, and it's always brings this light smile to your lips as you remember. 

 


End file.
